His Forgotten Prodigy
by Krystle Isaacs
Summary: Spirit Blake is not your typical girl! She doens't live the life you'd think the child of He-who-must-not-be-named lievs. Spirit looks as if she could be a squib, her reason for being protected of knowledge of the wizard world was send her in the muggle world in hopes. That no one would ever know that Spirit Blake is Spirit Riddle!


It was a typical Saturday afternoon , well that is as typical as it could be on the island of Musa! The ocean was beating across the shore, with its always so loud 'come in" roar. The trees towered over every building on Musa, just as the sun shined a bit brighter everyday so it seemed. The sky was clear with one occasional white cloud drifting by. Typical just what everybody thought what a life on a Island could be like, all except Spirit . Who happened to be laying out amongst the sand as the ocean continued to breathe along her body. Spirit dazed off into the smiling Sun pondering, "What else?" 'What is else is there: same old dumb school, starting next month and the same asses her parent so blindly believe were her "friends". And the same clueless parent who cared more about what their neighbors thought then what they're on flesh and blood thought "typical'. Typical Blake Family matter is what I call it, the whole deny it until you die type of family. Dr. Neil Howard Blake, my father was one Musa's top dollar Defensive attorneys and My mother, Drs. Heather Blake has her own private praction . And my too smart for her own good little sister attends an all girls boarding school in Europe somewhere and what do I do? Avoid all pressure by doing absolutely nothing. Whenever neighbors attend a function that my parents host they always ask so who does you oldest plan to do after high school. Dad says," Princeton like her old man. It's a Blake tradition." Mom replies," Well she use to always play with my medical tools she's going to be a doctor. "And boy how wrong they were maybe that was Sarah definitely sure it wasn't me they were talking about.'They never really know what to say about me ' though She thought .I mean it would explain a lot if my mother would just admit the truth about what people have always been saying behind her back for years. That apparently I am the milk man child! My mom has fine blonde hair and really fair skin as my sister Sarah and my dad where as I have really pale faced and dark hair blue eyes What makes it worse about my family being so typical is that I am the only one who see that I am not one of them I am not typical Not even a black sheep would complain about their position in the family lives if he felt what I felt,". Spirit said to herself. As Spirit continued to look up towards the sky .Her mother , Heather looked outside the window and called to her . Spirit rolled her eyes into the back of head before rising to go up towards her parents Villa. What could that could she possibly want now 'she thought , "it better not be to go shopping for matching dresses . She mentally barfed at the thought of it. Once Spirit made it up near her Villa door , her mother swiftly opened the door franticly waving for her to come in. Spirit screwed up her face to show to express concern for her mother weird behavior. Spirit stood in of the front door in utter disbelief of her mother now crazed disposition . Her mother was pulling all of the curtains in the house shut and locking all of the does muttering her self incoherent words. It seemed as if her mother was trying to keep something secret something away from the Musa community where as normally she'd proudly saying anything . Spirit finally got sick of her mother 's uncharacteristic behavior .

"MOM!" Spirit explicitly called. Heather quickly turned her head to acknowledge her daughter.

'What is going on that has you acting all out of sorts?'

"They're coming ...they'll be here," croaked her mother!

"What? Who are they? And for who?"

"You," whispered her mother

. At the point Spirit finally caught sight of Heather's eyes they were no longer her normal blue, but they were almost absent like. Spirit began to slowly back away from her mother as if to make some type of attempt to slow back outside the house when all of the sudden. Her father, Neil walks in through the door from picking up Sarah from the Airport. Sarah walks in right behind him and in just second Heather was back to her usual self. Spirit quickly shook as her head thinking maybe it was her hallucinating. Neil looks at the exchange between Heather and Spirit and shrugs his shoulders.

And says, "Look who I brought home !" as if try to break the silence . Mom quickly recovers.

"Hey honey how ways your trip, 'cooed mother.

"As miserable as can be," said Sarah grumpily. Spirit smiled knowing that mom way too chipper attitude towards her was on of the reason for mood and her fear of drag her feet all the way to her room without even greeting anyone . Thinking that would more of a mood that I'd put on then her. Something told Spirit to go check on her sister .But what really bothered her was her mother behavior earlier. As Spirit thought so herself and slowly made her way to her sister room to check on her sister. She couldn't help but over hear her parents erupt talking once she was out of sight.

"Neil it almost happened again . I can feel them they're getting closer ;they are coming for her I just know it. And every time I get that feeling something always come over me and I get the urge to want to tell her. 'Tell me what' wondered Spirit to herself. She continued to listen in on her parents . Heather we were forbidden to tell . And we won't damnmit that means giving up everything that we worked to build.,' explained Neil

"You maybe able to sit and pretend everything is all normal when "your daughter" may have to return to her "original home", panicked Heather.

"O puh-Lease HEATHER tell me you do not still believe that nonsense you've been talking sense we've brought Spirit home from the hospital', asked Neil

"Make fun if you want . I truly believe that she's not from here .Because they told me they'd come-

"ENOUGH !"roared Neil.

Neil then quickly made his way out of the bedroom into his study . Spirit tried to move just as quickly to go towards Sarah room . When all the sudden Sarah comes out of her room looking frazzled. She looked into Spirit eyes as if to silently what was going on, Spirit shook her head as if she didn't know. Deep down Spirit knew exactly what was going on . She wasn't from her, this most definitely wasn't her family and most of all she wasn't even Human…


End file.
